Mesmerized by his Blue Eyes
by Pholefan
Summary: Phoebe is 17 years old and lives with her parents, when they are going to a wedding she meets a guy with the most amazing blue eyes. No magic, at least not yet...! Chapter 3 is up! Phole fans this is for you! R
1. Hot Halliwell in the house!

It was a Saturday evening and the Halliwell family would attend a wedding. Phoebe Halliwell did not want to go, because weddings were boring for her. Plus, after the wedding she would have to dance with a random guy. It was a tradition in their family. All the unmarried women had to dance with someone at the wedding reception. Phoebe thought that was stupid and didn't like to dance in front of everyone, but her parents insisted.

Phoebe was an only child, but she liked it, because her parents did anything for her, although sometimes she wished she had had another sister or brother, whom could trust and do sibling stuff together.

"Wow! You look amazing honey!" Patty Halliwell exclaimed when she saw her daughter in an amazing blue fluffy dress, which suited her like a glove and showed off her pretty little figure, while light brown curls were falling on her shoulders.

"Thank you, mum." Phoebe replied.

"We have to go now." Victor Halliwell said and they all got in the car.

After the wedding it was time to get to the reception. It was outdoors, on a magical place, next to a big park, which looked like a small forest.

"Now, this is amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed when she got out of the car and examined her surroundings.

"I know. I helped your aunt and cousin to rent this." Patty said.

"It must be really expensive." Phoebe told her.

"Well, you know money is not a problem for them." Victor said.

"Right…" Phoebe uttered.

They sat at their table and soon the place was full of relatives and friends. Phoebe did not know most of them, but she was happy for her cousin and didn't want to say anything about wanting to leave.

An hour had passed and it was time for the unmarried girls and boys to dance.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, I'm only 17!" Phoebe tried to get out of it.

"Yes, it is. Now go to the dancefloor with the other ladies!" Patty said.

"Oh, man…" Phoebe said, but did not have a choice so she joined the others.

She felt awkward, as she had no idea with whom she would dance with. The boys picked their dame. Suddenly she felt an arm grabbing hers and the music started playing.

Phoebe turned around and found two incredible blue eyes staring at her. He didn't say anything and started dancing with her. Phoebe danced along with him thinking how handsome he was. He was taller than her and had brown hair. He was strong and… handsome!

"_So handsome!" _ Phoebe thought.

He was dancing very well and was a great cavalier. He was looking at her passionately and she was mesmerized. After three minutes the song was over. They stopped dancing, but then he grabbed her hand and led her towards the small forest.

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked suddenly.

"It's too loud in there, don't you think?" He replied to her and she heard his lovely voice for the first time.

"Yeah, but…" Phoebe started but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I know this place like the palm of my hand. Anyway, we are not far."

Phoebe just looked at him and he smiled.

"Maybe I should get us some booze." He said.

"Booze?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't drink?" He asked in return.

"I do, but you know I think my parents will be looking for me."

"They are probably talking with the others. They won't even notice you missing."

"So, what are you waiting for?" She asked him and he smiled at her and left.

"_Who is he? And how did he just bring me here? I should have said something, but his eyes are just… irresistible!" _Phoebe thought and in a minute he was back holding a beer and a paper in his hand.

"Um… you brought one beer." Phoebe noticed.

"I know, but where I went there was only one."

"Where?"

"You ask too many questions!"

"You are not clear!"

"I just grabbed this from a table, without going further in there, otherwise they would start talking to me and I wouldn't be able to come back." He said.

"Ok, but it doesn't explain it to me why we are here. I don't even know you." Phoebe said and he got closer to her.

"We danced together, isn't that enough?" He smiled and she did the same.

"Here." He said and threw down the paper he was holding.

"What's that?"

"It's where we are going to sit."

"No way, my dress is going to turn into a mess."

"That's why I brought this."

"Still…" She said and he sat down.

"Will you join me?" He said and offered her his arm. Phoebe thought for a second and she took it.

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked him suddenly.

"Cole." He said and took a sip.

"I'm Phoebe."

"Nice name." Cole said and gave her the beer.

"Thanks." She took the bottle and drank.

"You're very beautiful." Cole told her suddenly and Phoebe smiled.

"I'm glad I saw you and got to you in time before anyone else asked you to dance." Cole told her truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had spotted you earlier." He told her and caressed her cheek gently.

"You're sweet." Phoebe told him and leaned forward and so did he. Their lips met and they shared their first kiss. It was soft, but Phoebe was lost in it. He broke apart and saw her eyes were still closed and crushed his lips again onto hers. This time the kiss was more intense and passionate. He moved his hand from her cheek to her waist. Phoebe loved his taste and didn't think about anything but Cole. He pressed her on the tree they were under and Phoebe moaned slightly. Things were pretty heated up. Cole's hands were exploring Phoebe's body and Phoebe's hands Cole's body. Even Phoebe's long lasted lipstick was nowhere to be seen! Cole's mouth was lost in Phoebe's neck now.

"Careful!" Phoebe said suddenly.

"What?" Cole said having his lips on Phoebe's neck.

"No hickeys mister." Phoebe told him both playfully and seriously and Cole looked at her.

"Don't worry baby." Cole smiled and continued his little venture, but stopped again.

"Your dress covers everything and I can't…." Cole said as he was looking at Phoebe's dress and stopped at her cleavage, where he couldn't have full access and Phoebe hit him playfully.

"Hey!" Phoebe told him and laughed.

"I'm just saying!" Cole said and kissed her again.

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes…" Cole said and answered it.

"Hello."

"At the wedding reception."

"No, I don't think so."

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow."

"You too." Cole said and hang up.

"Sorry." Cole told her and started kissing her again.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked him on his lips.

"My girlfriend." Cole told her smoothly.

"Who?" Phoebe asked and pushed him off of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it didn't hit me to tell you."

"Cole…" Phoebe started.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Cole asked her.

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't be here!" Phoebe shouted.

"Ok, so I have, but come on. We are just making out. I didn't know you'd have such a big problem." Cole told her.

"I shouldn't be here…" Phoebe said and got up to leave, but he stopped her.

"Come on Phoebe!" Cole told her as he got up.

"Cole you have a girlfriend. How can you cheat on her?" Phoebe asked him.

"When I saw you, I totally forgot about her."

"I have to go." Phoebe said and left.

"Damn it." Cole said and started doing his buttons up.

Phoebe was going where everybody else was, but realized her dress was not looking well.

"Damn it!" Phoebe exclaimed and started fixing it as well as she could.

"Hey Phoebe! Where were you?" Patty asked her.

"At the bathroom." Phoebe lied.

"Ok." Patty said and continued discussing with the others.

"_She bought it? I've been out for like 30 minutes… Whatever, it's better that way." _ Phoebe thought and sat down. She stared around the room to see if Cole was back and she spotted him staring at her. Phoebe looked away and Cole sighed.


	2. Research

Hello, I want to thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This chapter includes facebook and twitter language. I hope you are familiar with it. If not, I'll tip you.

"Follow" is like "adding" someone as a friend.

A "Tweet" is a public message and you have to write the twitter nickname first (Phole_fan)

A "DM" is a direct/private message and one can send it to someone if he/she "follows" him/her.

I don't know if there is something to explain about facebook. If you don't understand something, then ask me.

Enjoy!

~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~

It was Sunday morning, the next day after the wedding. Phoebe was still thinking about Cole. He had totally swept her off of her feet, she could still feel his sweet, yet passionate lips on hers and his hands exploring her body. However when she learnt about his girlfriend, she got very mad and did not expect it from him. Not that she knew him, but she felt right and safe in his arms. Despite her madness, Phoebe was sad and diasappointed, cause she really liked Cole.

_"Why Cole?" _Phoebe thought and got up from her bed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Patty greeted her.

"Morning." Phoebe replied back.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" Phoebe said, while pouring coffee in her cup.

"You don't seem well." Patty added.

"No, I'm ok." Phoebe reassured them.

"Did you like the wedding?" Patty asked her.

"Yes." Phoebe answered and sipped.

"Just yes?" Patty asked her again.

"Yeah, mum. What do you want me to say?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Are you still mad for the dance?" Patty asked her.

Phoebe got startled and almost dropped her cup down.

_"She knows?" _Phoebe thought.

"I didn't want to dance, but you pushed me. I just danced. That's all." Phoebe said and took a sip again.

"You danced very well. You don't have to worry about that." Patty told her and smiled.

"I'm not worried." Phoebe said.

"Cole danced well, too." Victor added and Phoebe tried to hide her awkwardness.

"Yeah! Did you talk with him at all?" Patty asked Phoebe.

"Um... yeah. You know, a bit." Phoebe replied, wishing that was there last question.

"Where were you after the dance?" Patty asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I was at the bathroom." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, but I was talking with your aunts then." Patty said.

"So?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"You were in the bathroom for quite some time." Patty said.

"Yeah, cause it was crowded. Is the interrogation over?" Phoebe asked annoyed and stood up.

"Honey, we are just chatting." Patty told her surprised by her reaction.

"Yeah, ok. I have to go to my room now. Excuse me." Phoebe said and grabbed the cup of coffee along with her.

"I told you there was something wrong with her..." Victor said.

"She'll be ok." Patty told him and they continued eating their breakfast.

Meanwhile at Cole's home...

"I gotta find her." Cole said, "Somehow."

Cole was thinking of Phoebe and wanted to find her, but did not know how. She had impressed him in many ways. Her appearence, her personality, her kiss. He liked everything about her.

"Good morning Cole." Elizabeth Turner, Cole's mother said.

"Hey." Cole said.

"Here, I made you breakfast." She said.

"Thanks." Cole said.

"Hello son." Ben Turner greeted him as he entered the dining room.

"Morning." Cole told him.

"We are going at my parents for lunch." Ben announced them.

"I'm staying here." Cole said.

"No, I said 'we are going'." Ben said seriously.

"Come on. I want to stay here." Cole said annoyed.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to study, cause tomorrow I have a math test and it's hard." Cole lied

"Yeah, right! Since when do you stay at home to study?" Ben asked him and laughed.

"Dad, I'm telling you, I have to study." Cole insisted.

"All right, but if you get a C or less, then you'll mow the lawn for a week." Ben told him and Cole sighed.

"But Gerard is mowing the grass!" Cole exclaimed.

"He'll take a week off." Ben said and opened the newspaper.

Cole sighed again.

"Ok." Cole said and took a bite of the muffin he was holding.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular.

"It was boring, but it was worth to see uncle Harry get drunk and fall on Jenny while they were dancing." Ben said and laughed hard.

"Poor Jenny!" Elizabeth said and laughed.

"Um, do you remember the girl I danced with?" Cole asked casually.

"Phoebe?" Elizabeth asked and Cole looked at her.

_"She knows her. Good." _Cole thought.

"Yeah, I guess. Was that her name?" Cole asked casually again and sipped his coffee.

"Yes, Cole. You didn't even talk?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Um, no. We just danced." Cole said.

"Where did you go after the dance? We lost you." Elizabeth said.

"I took a walk in the woods, cause I was bored out of my mind. You know, I go there frequently." Cole told her and Elizabeth nodded.

"Do you know Phoebe?" Cole asked and took another bite of his muffin.

"Yes, she's Patty Halliwell's daughter." Elizabeth said.

_"Halliwell!" _Cole thought and smiled mentally.

"I don't know Patty Halliwell, but anyway I'm going to my room. I should start studying, cause I really don't want to mow the grass for a whole week." Cole said, grinned and headed upstairs.

Once in his room he opened his laptop.

"Phoebe Halliwell I hope you have a facebook." Cole said and smiled to himself.

He taped her name on the search button.

"20 Phoebe Halliwell results? Cole exclaimed and made a face.

"All right. Let's see. No, no, no, no, no. Yuck! You look like that and your name is Phoebe Halliwell and not only that, but you publish a picture looking like that?" Cole said and made a disgusting face again.

He continued his search and as he scrolled down he stopped and smiled.

"Found ya!" Cole said and laughed when he saw a picture of Phoebe smiling.

"Baby, you are so beautiful!" Cole exclaimed and added her. He also typed a little note along with the request.

_"I'm sorry for last night. We need to talk. Btw I love your profile picture. ~Cole"_

Cole sighed and hoped that she would accept his apology along with his adding request soon.

He refreshed the page five times and then he gave up.

"Come on Phoebe." Cole said and then he changed social network from facebook to twitter. He saw his replies and then he thought, "Phoebe might be on twitter, too." and searched for her.

"Here you are!" Cole said and smiled one more time. He followed her and read her page.

_"Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor..."_

_9 hours ago via web_

Cole smiled and wrote: "_P_Rude_Girl Hey, rude girl. Xo"_

At Phoebe's home...

"You have to get out of of my head. It's not like we will ever meet again. It was a one time thing. I have to move on!" Phoebe exclaimed and turned on her computer.

She opened twitter and logged in.

"I should really get out of the house." Phoebe said to herself.

She checked her replies and her heart stopped when she saw Cole's photo and read his tweet.

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe said loudly, _"How did he find me? What should I reply to him?" _Phoebe thought.

_"What do you want?" _Phoebe sent him a direct message.

Cole saw that Phoebe had replied to him and smiled.

_"P_Rude_Girl You." _Cole tweeted her and grinned. Then he sent her another tweet.

_"P_Rude_Girl Follow me to DM you." _Cole wrote, but she didn't reply.

_"Damn it, I want you too." _Phoebe thought, "_But you lied to me."_ Phoebe thought again and got a sad expression.

She then saw that she had an adding request by Cole Turner on facebook. She read his little note and she laughed.

"You searched me on every network?" Phoebe said and smiled, but didn't add him, instead she rejected him.

Cole saw that on his facebook page and tweeted her.

_"P_Rude_Girl Don't avoid me, please. We really need to talk."_

_"I don't think so..." _Phoebe replied to him, exited the browser and turned off her computer.

~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~

If I get 5 reviews, I will update immediately! ;)

Btw follow me on twitter. I'm Phole_fan.

Until next time...


	3. Coffee Stories and more

Hello once again! I did not get as many reviews as I needed to continue, but thank you to those who did review. I hope you like this chapter too.

_**~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~**_

The day had passed slowly, Phoebe was at a cafe with two friends.

"That guy is hot." Stacy said with a grin looking at a blond, tall guy that passed next to them.

"Aha." Jenny nodded and flashed a smile.

"Not my cup of tea. Nice butt, though." Phoebe commented and sipped her coffee.

"Right Pheebs." Stacy told her and laughed.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, looked at them both seriously and said:

"I made out with a guy yesterday."

"What?" Jenny asked and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stacy asked Phoebe and giggled.

"I want to forget him, but he just doesn't get out of my mind." Phoebe said and googled her eyes.

"Wait. Last night you were at the wedding. When did you?" Stacy asked again.

"At the wedding reception..." Phoebe trailed and smiled innocently.

"You're a bad girl!" Stacy told her and laughed.

"How does he look like?" Jenny asked.

"Is he hot?" Stacy asked and Phoebe laughed.

"Hell yeah." Phoebe said imagining him and the girls laughed at Phoebe's expression

"Description, please!" Jenny told her in a singing voice.

"Tall, dark, handsome, incredible kisser and don't let me forget deliciously yummy!" Phoebe said and smiled!

"Why would you ever want to forget a guy like that?" Stacy wondered.

"Because, he lied to me." Phoebe said and looked down.

"What did he say to you?" Jenny asked her curiously.

"That's the problem. He didn't, he hid that he was in a relationship."

"Oh, no." Jenny said.

"How did you learn that?" Stacy asked her and drank some coffee.

"His cell phone rang, when we were making out."

"That sucks." Jenny said.

"What did he tell you?" Stacy asked.

"That he forgot about her when he was with me."

"Awww! So romantic!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Awww! So stupid." Stacy said, mimicking Jenny's voice and Jenny stack her tongue out.

"You think he lied, right?" Phoebe asked her seriously.

"I bet he does." Stacy told her truthfully.

"Why are you so sure?" Jenny asked her.

"Because that's what guys do. They lie, haven't you realized that yet?" Stacy said and Phoebe sighed.

"He found my facebook and twitter page." Phoebe said and took a sip.

"Seriously?" Stacy asked and Phoebe nodded.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"I have no idea." Phoebe said.

"You should give him a chance." Jenny advised her.

"You think?" Phoebe asked her.

"No." Stacy butted in.

"I don't know..." Phoebe said.

_**~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~**_

Cole was trying to study for his math test, since Phoebe ignored him. However, he was still distracted by the internet as he was refreshing his followers on twitter every 5 minutes.

"Why don't you follow me?" Cole wondered, "I just want to DM you, damn it."

He checked his replies and he saw that he had a reply from Shelly.

_"Turner_17 Hi baby."_

"Shelly? I had forgotten about her. Fuck." Cole said and grabbed his cell phone.

_"Hey!"_

"Shelly? Hi." Cole greeted her.

_"Hi! How are you baby?" _

"I... we need to talk." Cole told her and scratched his head.

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Um... do you want to meet somewhere?" Cole asked her.

_"Sure. How about at 'Tony's Cafe' in about half an hour?" Shelly proposed._

"Ok, I'll see you then." Cole told her and hang up.

"What am I going to tell her?" Cole wondered and got ready to meet her."

_**~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~**_

"I say you give him a chance." Jenny told Phoebe.

"I want to." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe. I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't know the guy, but careful. He might not be how he looks like. You don't even know him." Stacy told her.

"But I want to know him!" Phoebe grined.

"Just be careful." Stacy told her.

"I will let him DM me and see what he'll say." Phoebe decided.

"Yay!" Jenny exclaimed and Phoebe giggled, while Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I want nachos." Phoebe exclaimed and smiled like a little kid.

"How in the world does coffee and nachos mix?" Stacy asked her.

"Ask my stomach!" Phoebe said and smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jenny asked them.

"Yes!" Phoebe said and looked at Stacy, who was bored to move.

"Fine." Stacy agreed and they stood up, when. . .

_**~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~PHOLE~**_

Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? R&R


End file.
